


Guiding Fate

by meesha1971



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesha1971/pseuds/meesha1971
Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Ron and Hermione need a little help in admitting their feelings. Can Fred and George give them a nudge in the right direction?This is mostly about Ron and Hermione but the final chapter will be about Harry and Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> Note from meesha1971: Thank you for saving my story and archiving it here.

  
Author's notes:

This story has already been through the beta process at [**Checkmated**](http://www.checkmated.com/).  This is just a little one-shot inspired by discussions on the [**COS forums**](http://www.cosforums.com/index.php).  My thanks to **Dave** for the inspiration!  I also want to thank my beta, **kfrances** , for all of her help and wonderful suggestions.  This is my first fic.  Please review.  Thanks!

****Disclaimer:  The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.** ******

********No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.****   


* * *

**Chapter 1**   

It was a beautiful day for a wedding.  The sun was shining.  The birds were singing.  Everything was perfect.  Well … almost everything.  Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny rushing around with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley helping Fleur get ready.  He sighed.  He hadn’t realized how hard it was going to be to maintain his resolve.  Ginny wasn’t helping.  Did she have to look so beautiful?  

He went outside to escape the madness inside the Burrow but it wasn’t much better.  Mr. Weasley was overseeing the transformation of the backyard.  Harry went to help Charlie, the twins, and Ron who were levitating tables into place.   

“Fred!  George!” shouted Mr. Weasley.  “Be careful!  If this doesn’t come out perfect, your mother …”

“Yes, dad, we know,” said George grinning.  “Can’t let anything go wrong on Bill’s wedding day.” 

They got all the tables in place, and Charlie conjured tablecloths and chairs.  Ron and Harry were delegated to placing flowers and decorating the pergola where the ceremony would take place.  Mrs. Weasley had given them a detailed diagram of what it was supposed to look like.  Ron looked at the diagram nervously.

“The girls should be doing this,” he said. 

“I don’t think it would be safe to suggest that,” said Harry grinning.  “They’re pretty busy in the house.”

Ron shook his head and began hanging flowers according to the chart.  “I dunno why all this is necessary.  Why can’t they just have the ceremony and serve some food?  Seems like a lot of bother to me.”

Harry agreed and for a while they amused themselves pondering the mysteries of wedding tradition and the madness it caused.  Mr. Weasley had convinced Bill to include several Muggle traditions in the ceremony, which had only added to the confusion because none of them knew exactly what they were.  Hermione had come to the rescue with several Muggle bridal magazines.  One of those magazines had been the inspiration for the flower-covered pergola that they were finishing up.

Hermione came out to check on them, scrutinizing their work carefully.  She was already wearing her dress robes and had done her hair up in a sleek twist, like she had worn at the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

“Well,” Ron huffed irritably, “what’s wrong with it?”

“It looks fine,” said Hermione.  “Just like the picture.”  She looked around the yard.  “I can’t believe this is your backyard.  It looks … bigger somehow.”

“Magic, Hermione,” said Ron grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to check the centerpieces Fred and George were placing on the tables, making sure they wouldn’t shoot water, or anything worse, at the guests.  Ron stared after her longingly. 

“Ron,” said Harry carefully, “why don’t you just ….”

“I can’t,” said Ron quickly.  “Even if I had a chance with her before … well … I ruined that, didn’t I?

“No, I don’t think you did,” said Harry.  “Not completely.”

“Come on, Harry.  I was a complete prat, and she saw for herself that I’m rubbish as a boyfriend.”

“Ron – ”

Ron stalked off muttering about getting ready.  Harry shook his head and started to follow.  Before he had gotten far, he was waylaid by the twins.

“Poor ickle Ronniekins,” said Fred, struggling to maintain a straight face.

“Lovesick, he is,” said George.

“Too stubborn to admit it,” said Fred.

“Or to blind to notice,” said George.

Harry eyed them warily.  “What are you two up to?”

“Us?” they said together, sounding convincingly scandalized.

“Yes, you,” said Harry.  “Out with it.”

“Harry, that hurts,” said Fred with mock sincerity.  Harry just looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry,” said George grinning.  “We’re just going to give the two lovebirds a little nudge in the right direction.”

They left Harry, their heads close.  Harry had the distinct impression there was some rapid fire scheming going on between the pair.  Figuring he was better off not knowing, he shook his head and continued towards the Burrow.

***************

The wedding had been beautiful.  Although, Harry couldn’t remember too much after Ginny had walked down the aisle.  So far, it had been a perfect day.  Almost perfect.  Mrs. Weasley had seated him next to Ginny, and he was finding it hard to concentrate.  All too soon, the plates had been cleared, and the cake brought out.  Bill and Fleur cut the cake and fed each other a bite fairly neatly; in spite of the twins shouts of “Shove it in her face, Bill!”

Then Mrs. Weasley called for all the single witches to gather in the center of the dance floor for the bouquet toss.  Ginny, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, dragged a protesting Hermione out on the floor with her.  Hermione immediately cringed and hid behind Ginny and Luna, who was gazing dreamily and didn't seem to be aware of what was going on.  

A movement to his left caught Harry's eye, and he spotted Fred pulling out his wand discretely.  As Fleur threw the bouquet, he waved his wand and spoke quietly, staring unblinking toward Hermione.  Harry watched as the bouquet zoomed straight towards Hermione like it had been shot from a cannon.  Hermione shrieked and crouched down with her hands over her head as the flowers pelted her mercilessly.  Luna made a grab for the bouquet, but it zoomed out of her reach and followed Hermione who had tried to run for cover.

Mrs. Weasley was too stunned to react at first.  She quickly regained her senses and tried to help Hermione, but there was no escape from the careening bouquet.  Everyone was laughing now, even Bill and Fleur. 

“I theenk eet eez clear ‘oo weel be married next,” she announced loudly.  Hermione flushed a brilliant shade of magenta as the bouquet continued to follow her around the yard, pecking at her continually.

Harry met Ginny’s eyes on the dance floor.  She was laughing and clutching her stomach, trying to catch her breath.  She was so beautiful. 

“C’mon, Hermione!” she shouted.  “Just catch it!  Obviously, it’s meant for you.”

Harry looked around and finally found Ron.  He stood frozen and white-faced with shock.  Harry’s own laughter broke forth.  Fred and George were truly inspired, although he wasn’t sure what they planned to accomplish with this bit of mischief.

Hermione finally gave up and resolutely grabbed the bouquet of flowers with a grim expression.  She was still blushing brilliantly.  The minute she grabbed them, the flowers became quite still, and music spilled from them.  Fresh laughter burst forth as everyone realized it was ‘The Wedding March’.  Hermione gritted her teeth and made her way back to her seat.

Mrs. Weasley was flustered but didn’t appear to be too upset since everyone seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.  She quickly got everything back under control and announced it was time for Bill to throw the garter.  

All the single men were out on the floor, Harry having dragged Ron out of his stupor to join him.  He was still staring at Hermione with his mouth open.  Hermione was determinedly avoiding his eyes as the bouquet continued to play ‘The Wedding March’, albeit somewhat muted now.

As Bill lifted Fleur’s dress to remove the garter, Ron took advantage of the whistles and catcalls to whisper to Harry. 

“What was that?” he said, jerking his head towards Hermione.

“Dunno.  Maybe there’s more to that tradition than we realized,” said Harry, struggling to keep a straight face as Ron paled and looked at Bill with apprehension.  Bill had turned his back to the crowd and was preparing to snap the garter over his shoulder. 

“Harry,” Ron said nervously, glancing at Hermione again, “you don’t think —”

At that moment, Bill snapped the garter and it flew straight towards Ron.  His eyes widened in fear, and he ran, the garter zooming along behind him.  Harry saw Hermione’s eyes widen in shock.  As Ron, with an agility that belied his lanky frame, again dived off to one side to avoid the flying garter, the crowd erupted in laughter again.

Hermione’s eyes had narrowed in suspicion, and she was now surveying the crowd intently.  The bouquet was still playing ‘The Wedding March’, now sounding like a kazoo as the charm wore off.

Just then Harry spotted George staring unblinkingly toward Ron muttering quietly and tried to master the sudden impulse to laugh.  Ron continued to run amongst the guests, vainly trying to avoid the rogue garter.  He tried to hide behind Harry.

“Help me!” he said miserably. 

Harry struggled not to laugh.  “I don’t think I can mate.  I think you’re just gonna have to accept fate and catch it.”

At those words, Ron stopped ducking and looked at Harry bemusedly.  “Fate?”  He stayed still a moment too long.  The garter caught up to him and began bouncing up and down on the top of his head.  Still looking at Harry in shock, Ron reached up and grabbed it — belatedly realizing what he had done.  He stared at the garter with a horrified expression as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Harry laughed and thumped him on the back.  “Well done, mate.”

Ron looked up at him, still stunned.  “Fate?” he said again, in a small voice and he glanced toward Hermione, who was still looking around the crowd suspiciously.

Mrs. Weasley announced that Bill and Fleur would have the opening dance.  As the music began, they took to the floor.  Harry made his way over to Hermione, leaving Ron standing in shock, looking at the garter in his hand as if wondering how it got there.

“All right there, Hermione?” he asked.

“Fine,” she said in a clipped tone, still looking around the crowd.  “Where are they?”

“Who?” Harry said innocuously. 

“Fred and George, that’s who,” said Hermione through gritted teeth.  “I know they did this.  If they think I’m going to let them get away with humiliating me —”

“Er…Hermione,” Harry said timidly.  “I —”

Harry was grateful when Ginny walked over to speak to Hermione.  He didn’t think he would be able to calm her down.  He left the girls and went back to Ron, who was still staring at the garter in shock.  Mrs. Weasley came up to them. 

“Ron,” she said. “You have to dance now.”  

He didn’t respond.  He just stared at the garter.

“Ronald Weasley!”

He jumped at his mother’s yell.

“Yes, mum?” he said, still sounding confused.

“You have to dance with Hermione.”

“Dance?” he squeaked.  “With Hermione?”  He looked around in a panic.

“Yes,” said Mrs. Weasley briskly.  “She caught the bouquet, and you caught the garter.”  She paused a moment, apparently struggling not to laugh.  “The two of you have to dance.  It’s tradition.”

Ron just stood there, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.  Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Go on mate,” he said encouragingly.  “You’ll be fine.  It’s just Hermione, right?”

Ron glared at Harry.  “Harry —”

Mrs. Weasley had had enough.  She grabbed Ron’s arm firmly and dragged him towards Hermione who was being dragged along by Ginny.  Harry, again, fought the urge to laugh.  He didn’t think either Ron or Hermione would appreciate it right now.  

“Interesting show, wasn’t it?” said Fred from behind him.

“I think that was some of our best work,” said George.

“You two better not let Hermione see you,” said Harry smirking.  “She’s already figured out you two were behind it.  She’s going on about public humiliation.”

“That was just a side benefit,” said George.

“Yes,” agreed Fred.  “The real motive was the dance.  We overheard Mum and Fleur talking about the opening dances.”

“That was our inspiration,” added George.

Harry looked out at the dance floor.  Ron and Hermione were dancing, albeit a little stiffly.  It appeared as though they were arguing.

“We can only do so much,” said Fred sighing.

“We can’t compensate for Ron being an idiot,” said George, shaking his head as Ron and Hermione’s voices raised over the music.  Harry was pretty sure he could make out the words “Won-Won” and “Vicky”.  He shook his head along with George.

“They’re both too stubborn for their own good,” he said quietly.

They had stopped dancing, staring at each other, both of them apparently furious.

“— why?” Hermione yelled.  Harry couldn’t make out what else she had said but he heard Ron’s response.  

“Because I’m in love with you!  That’s why!” Ron yelled, loud enough for the entire village to hear.  He froze, realizing what he had just done.

Hermione stood there for a minute, frozen in shock.  Harry could feel his palms sweating, waiting for her reaction.  Fred and George were speechless for once, each wearing an identical look of delight.  Ron was turning a delicate shade of green and looked as though he were preparing to bolt.  Everyone had stopped what they were doing.  All eyes were on Ron and Hermione, waiting to see what would happen next.

“You love me?” Hermione said quietly.  She didn’t appear to notice that the music had stopped or that she and Ron were the center of attention.

Ron swallowed visibly and shook his head, “Yeah,” he said softly.  He looked miserable.  “It’s okay if you —”  

He couldn’t finish his sentence.  Hermione had launched herself at him and was kissing him.  Ron’s eyes widened, and he froze before slowly kissing her back.  The crowd erupted in applause and cheers.  They pulled apart, both blushing furiously but looking happier than Harry could ever remember seeing them. 

“I love you too,” said Hermione and fresh applause broke out.  

Harry smiled as Ron took Hermione’s hand and led her towards the house.  The crowd was still applauding and cheering.  Harry saw Mrs. Weasley wiping her eyes and smiling.  Fleur leaned over to whisper something to Bill, and he smiled knowingly as he watched his youngest brother walk away.  

“That went well,” said Fred grinning.

“Better than we expected,” said George.

“No time to be complacent though,” said Fred.

“– there’s still work to be done,” said George grinning.

“What are you up to now?” said Harry with a feeling of dread.

They just winked at him and walked away.  Harry looked over at Ginny, now dancing with Charlie.  They wouldn’t.  He looked back to the twins who again had their heads together, apparently scheming.  He sighed.  He was going to have to keep a close eye on Fred and George.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

This chapter has already been through the beta process at [**Checkmated**](http://www.checkmated.com/). By request, I am extending this story to add more chapters.  This chapter will show things from Ron and Hermione’s point of view.  Harry and Ginny are coming soon.  Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!  I also want to thank my beta, **kfrances** , for all of her help and wonderful suggestions.   Please review.  Thanks!

****Disclaimer:  The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.** **  
  
** **No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.** **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

“Ron,” said Mrs. Weasley. “You have to dance now.”  

Ron stared at the garter in his hand.  What was going on here?  He wanted to believe Harry.  He wanted to believe it was fate.  He wanted to believe it was possible that he and Hermione were meant to be.

“Ronald Weasley!”

He jumped at his mother’s yell.

“Yes, mum?” he said, confused.  She couldn’t blame him for this, could she?  

“You have to dance with Hermione.”

“Dance?” he squeaked.  “With Hermione?”  He looked around in a panic.  He couldn’t dance with Hermione.  Not now.  He’d embarrass her.  He’d embarrass himself.  He needed time to think.

“Yes,” said Mrs. Weasley briskly.  “She caught the bouquet, and you caught the garter.”  She paused a moment, apparently struggling not to laugh.  “The two of you have to dance.  It’s tradition.”

Ron just stood there, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.  Tradition?  He didn’t care about tradition.  He wasn’t making a fool of himself twice in one day.  Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Go on mate,” he said encouragingly.  “You’ll be fine.  It’s just Hermione, right?”

Ron glared at Harry.  Just Hermione?  Hermione was brilliant, beautiful, clever … She was not ‘just Hermione’.  “Harry —”

Mrs. Weasley had had enough.  She grabbed Ron’s arm firmly and dragged him towards Hermione who was being dragged along by Ginny.   He wanted to protest.  Hermione didn’t want to dance with him.  Why would she?  This was such a bad idea.

“This is such a bad idea,” Hermione tried to pull away from Ginny but the younger girl was stronger than she looked.  She didn’t want to dance.  She wanted to find Fred and George and hex them into oblivion.

“I’m sorry,” said Ginny resolutely dragging Hermione along.  “Believe me, I know you don’t want to dance with my stupid prat of a brother but mum is not going to take no for an answer.  This was the only Muggle tradition that she and Phlegm really liked.”

What was Ginny talking about?  Of course she wanted to dance with Ron but not like this!  He was supposed to _want_ to dance with her not have to be dragged out on the floor looking like he had been told he had to face an army of Death Eaters single handedly.  This was all wrong.  She had imagined this day so many times.  She had hoped that Ron was finally noticing her.  They had gotten so close in the past few months.  She had been so sure that today they could finally make some progress in taking their relationship to the next level.  Fred and George had ruined everything.  

“Ginny, that’s not it,” she said quickly.  “This just isn’t right.  Look at him.  Ron doesn’t want to dance with me.”

“I’m sorry,” said Ginny again.  “There’s nothing I can do.  Just get it over with.”

So, now she was dancing with Ron, and it was going horribly.  As wonderful as it felt to finally be in Ron’s arms, it just wasn’t right.  It wasn’t supposed to be awkward or forced.  He was supposed to notice her, smile at her … he was supposed to _ask_ her to dance.  They were supposed to be enjoying themselves.  They weren’t supposed to be arguing about whether or not she had snogged Viktor.  When she was finished with Fred and George, she was going to hex Ginny.

Her thoughts were racing.  All that time … She hadn’t been able to figure out why Ron had gotten angry.  She hadn’t known what she could have possibly done.  She had asked Harry but … Harry _knew_ and didn’t say anything.  Did they really believe that she and Viktor … of course they did.   Why would Ginny say that she had snogged Viktor?  

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” she asked, tears threatening to fall.

Ron was speechless.  Was Ginny wrong?  "I don’t know.  It just seemed … even Harry believed it!” he said quickly.  Ron knew it was lame, but he was panicked and couldn't think.  “And then, the Quidditch match … and you said that I only saved everything because Harry slipped me Felix Felicis and I was just so mad … I don’t know why.”

“I never _snogged_ Viktor,” she said coolly.  “He kissed me once after the ball but that was it.”  She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  “Is this why you … with _Lavender_?”

Ron paled.  “You never …”  He closed his eyes, unable to finish.  What had he done?  He had ruined any chance he ever had with Hermione over something that never happened.  

“Answer me, Ron.”

“It’s more complicated than that,” he said weakly.  “I wish I had asked you but I just couldn’t bear to hear you say it was true.  I knew Krum fancied you and I just …”

“Acted like a jealous prat,” she said her voice rising in anger.  

Ron stopped dancing.  “Fine!” he said trying to keep his voice down.  “I was jealous and I was angry.  I was angry when you said I couldn’t save anything without help.  Then Lavender showed up and …”

"And what?  You decided hurting me was the answer?” said Hermione incredulously.  “Why, _Won-Won_?"

“No!” he said quickly.  “I didn’t.  I … I didn’t think you would care.  You had _Vicky_ … I thought you wanted him,” he amended quickly.

“Why would you care, Ron?” Hermione said, seizing the opportunity.  Maybe this was what was needed for him to finally tell her.  He just stared at her, his mouth working furiously.  “Tell me, Ron,” she demanded angrily.  “Just tell me why!” she yelled. 

“Because I’m in love with you!  That’s why!” Ron yelled, loud enough for the entire village to hear.  He froze, realizing what he had just done.  

Hermione stood there for a minute, frozen in shock.  He had actually said it.  All this time … he finally said it.  Now what?  She should do something … say something.  Ron was turning a delicate shade of green and looked as though he were preparing to bolt.  

“You love me?” Hermione said quietly.  She didn’t notice that the music had stopped or that she and Ron were the center of attention.  

Ron swallowed visibly and shook his head, “Yeah,” he said softly.  He knew what she was going to say.  She was going to try to let him down easy.  “It’s okay if you —”  

He couldn’t finish his sentence.  Hermione had launched herself at him and was kissing him.  Ron’s eyes widened and he froze.  This couldn’t be real.  Hermione was kissing _him_?   It _was_ real.  He could feel her lips pressed against his.  He put his arms around her and slowly kissed her back.  The crowd erupted in applause and cheers.  The sound penetrated through the fog in his mind and he stepped back.  He could feel his face heating up with the familiar Weasley blush.  He had forgotten they had an audience.  He didn’t really care though.  Hermione had kissed him!  He couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love you too,” said Hermione and fresh applause broke out.  She couldn’t believe she had done that.  She had kissed Ron in front of everyone!  She could feel herself blushing but she didn’t care anymore.  She smiled broadly back at Ron.

Ron took Hermione’s hand and led her towards the house.  The crowd was still applauding and cheering but Ron no longer heard them.  He just wanted to get into the house where they could talk in private.  She loved him!  He still couldn’t believe it.  He felt like he had taken a big dose of Felix Felicis.  Hermione loved him.  He couldn’t get much luckier than that.

Hermione followed Ron into the house and suddenly she was nervous.  What happened next?  She wasn’t used to acting so impulsively.  She preferred to have everything planned out.  They should talk.  Yes, that was what should happen next.  They needed to talk about everything that had happened.  Feeling more confident, she felt her stomach flip when Ron led her towards the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” she said nervously. 

“My room,” said Ron smiling.  “We’ll have more privacy there.  Too many people running in and out of the house to stay downstairs.”  He didn’t really trust Fred and George to stay outside and there were quite a few other people out there who could decide to come in for any number of reasons.  He didn’t want to be interrupted. 

“Oh,” said Hermione.  His room.  That was reasonable.  She had been in his room before.  He was right.  They needed privacy so they could talk.  She smiled as he held the door open for her to enter first.  He really could be sweet sometimes.  Her nerves returned when he Imperturbed the door.

“There,” he said with a satisfied smile.  “We won’t be interrupted.”  He turned to Hermione and realized that he had no idea what he wanted to say.  He watched her chew her bottom lip and realized that he didn’t want to _say_ anything.  He wanted to kiss her again.  

Hermione felt her pulse racing.  She opened her mouth to speak but Ron placed his hands around her face and looked at her with such tenderness, she forgot what she was going to say.  Then his lips were on hers – just barely touching.  He lightly nipped and sucked at her lips, leaving her breathless.  He deepened the kiss and she grazed her tongue over his bottom lip.  He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  She moaned as his lips parted hers, his tongue teasing hers into mobility. Thrilling tingles of pleasure swept through her body. 

Ron held Hermione tightly, one hand slowly moving up and smoothing over her back. He had dreamed of this — fantasized about it — but the reality was so much better.  He trailed kisses along the line of her jaw and felt her tremble.  This wasn’t a dream that would end with him waking up alone and wishing.  It was real.  It was … “Hermione,” he breathed into her ear and felt her tremble again.

She couldn’t speak.  She just looked at him, still feeling slightly dazed over all that had happened.  She had thought he might dance with her today but this …  She smiled and tried to step back but Ron kept his arms around her.  She fought the urge to just give in and kiss him again.  They really should talk before this went any further.  

“Ron, I think – ”

“So this is where you two disappeared to.”

Ron jumped, swearing, and turned to scowl at their interrupter- Charlie.  “How did you get in?  I Imperturbed the door.”

“I thought you might try that,” said Charlie grinning as he leaned against the doorframe.  “I just came to warn you that mum took care of that a long time ago.”

“Took care of what?”

“She made sure that none of the bedroom doors can be Imperturbed or otherwise locked by magical means,” said Charlie still grinning.  “You can thank Bill for that particular stroke of brilliance.  Mum caught him in his room with one of his girlfriends.”

“Bloody hell!” started Ron, letting go of Hermione.

“Ron!” said Hermione.  She turned to Charlie.  “Thank you for coming to warn us.”

“Well, I figure you two have had enough excitement today,” said Charlie, winking at Ron.  “That was quite a show.”

“Charlie,” started Ron with a glare but Charlie just held up a hand, chuckling slightly.

“I’m sorry, Ron.  I really just came up here to warn you.  I wasn’t sure if you would remember that mum did that.  You were pretty young when it happened.”

“Thanks,” said Ron quietly.  “I don’t remember any of that.”  He turned to Hermione apologetically.   “Hermione, I – ”

“It’s okay,” she said.  “I think I have an idea.”

************

Ten minutes later Charlie left them, shaking his head and chuckling.  Ron heard him muttering something about wishing _his_ girlfriends had been so clever and couldn’t help but grin.  Charlie didn’t know the half of it.  He turned to Hermione.

“You really are brilliant,” he said causing her to blush.

“It’s not that difficult,” she said.  “It’s just something I – ”  

“Read in a book,” Ron finished for her, his grin widening as she nodded.  He sat down on his bed and just looked at her for a minute.  He still couldn’t get over everything that had happened today.  He took a deep breath and fought the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her again.  She was right.  They did need to talk.  The trouble was, he wasn’t sure where to begin.  

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said, deciding it was best to get that out of the way first.

“I’m sorry too,” she said, sitting at the end of his bed.  “I should have told you what happened between me and Viktor.  I just didn’t think it was that important.”

It seemed as though they talked for hours.  Everything that had happened – all of the misunderstandings and hurts – it was amazing how much could be healed with just a few simple words. Hermione watched the sun starting to set out of Ron’s window and thought that this just might be the best day of her life.  Looking back over everything, she realized they had both made some pretty foolish mistakes.  They had both been silly.  She suddenly felt arms come around her, and she started slightly.  She hadn’t heard Ron come up behind her.  She leaned back against him and took his hands in hers.

“This is nice,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he said, his breath warm against her cheek.  

“I’m not so mad at Fred and George anymore,” she confessed.

“Me either.  In fact, I think I should probably thank them.  I don’t know if I ever would have gotten the courage up on my own.”

“Well, I thought you would have figured it out after the Yule Ball,” she said wryly. 

“Why?”

“I told you that I wanted you to ask me to the ball.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You said I shouldn’t have asked you as a last resort.”

“Exactly,” she said with a smug little smile.

“That didn’t tell me you wanted me to ask you to the ball.”

“What did you think I meant?”

"I thought you were just mad because I ruined your night and maybe because …”  He looked away from her, his ears turning pink.

“What?” she said, turning to face him.

“Because I implied that you couldn’t get a date on your own.”

“Oh,” she said, settling back into his arms.  “That was part of it but I was really upset because you never thought to ask me until you couldn’t find a date.  And all that nonsense about ending up with a troll …  I didn’t think you felt the same way for me as I did for you because I’m not pretty.”

"No, you're not pretty.  You're _beautiful_ ," he said, lifting her chin.  He smiled as her cheeks flushed pink again and she worried her bottom lip.  He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers and – 

WHEEEEEEEEEE

They jerked apart and ran out to the hall where they found Fred and George surrounded by dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks and rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars.  They both laughed as Fred and George pulled out their wands to deal with the fireworks.

“Oi!” said George.  “What is this?”

“Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs,” said Hermione haughtily, apparently quite pleased to have caught Fred and George.  “Now, about that bouquet …”

“Come on, Hermione,” said Fred as he dispatched one of the dragons.  “You can’t be mad at us now –”

“We were only trying to help!” George added, disposing of the last rocket.

“You really didn’t have to make it so obvious.  It was utterly embarrassing,” she said, twirling her wand idly as the twins watched her apprehensively.

“Did it have to be in front of everyone?” asked Ron, trying to maintain a straight face.  He was enjoying watching the twins squirm.  Hermione just arched an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

“We just wanted to give you two a little nudge,” said Fred.

“The pace Ron was setting would put a snail to sleep,” added George.

“Hey!” said Ron but Hermione shook her head and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said innocently.  She laughed at the twins’ shocked expressions and went back into Ron’s room.  Ron followed the twins, wondering how long it would take to get them to leave so he could kiss Hermione again. 

“That was a dirty trick, Hermione.”

“Using our own products against us.”

“We’re quite impressed – ”

“And proud – ”

“It was just an early warning,” Hermione interrupted them, blushing slightly.

“Charlie told us that we couldn’t lock the door using magic,” explained Ron.  “Hermione set that up so we would know if someone was coming.”

“Brilliant!”

“How did you do it?”

“What do you two want?” said Ron irritably.  He wanted some privacy – and soon.

“We’ve come to ask for your assistance,” said George, still beaming at Hermione.

“Our assistance?” said Hermione, bemused.  “With what?”

“Well,” said Fred jauntily, “now that we’ve taken care of you two lovebirds, we have diverted our attention to the other unhappy couple in residence.”  He pointed out the window.

Ron looked down and saw Harry looking longingly at Ginny.  He had tried to talk to him but Harry wouldn’t listen.  He was determined to protect Ginny.

“Poor Harry,” said Hermione.  “He just won’t listen.  We’ve tried to tell him that he’s making a mistake.”

“And that’s where we come in,” said George.  “We’re not going to tell him that he’s making a mistake.”

“We’re going to show him,” added Fred.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?” said Ron bemused.

“With a little help from Fate,” the twins chorused, smiling mischievously.

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged.  If it would help Harry …  She nodded and they settled in to hear the twins’ plan.

“Okay, first thing tomorrow ….”


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes:

This story has already been through the beta process at [**Checkmated**](http://www.checkmated.com/).  What do the twins have in store for Harry and Ginny?  Read on to find out.  Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!  I also want to thank my beta, **kfrances** , for all of her help and wonderful suggestions.   Please review.  Thanks!

 

**Disclaimer:  The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.** ****

******No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.**  


* * *

Harry awoke, slightly dazed and momentarily confused.  The brilliant orange of Ron’s room reminded him that he was still at the Burrow.  He decided that was to blame for his dream.  It was only natural that he would dream about Ginny here.  He was going to have to get his dreams under control.  If Voldemort ever decided to look in and saw who – and what – he was dreaming about …  He couldn’t let that happen.  He glanced over at Ron, who was still sleeping with a smile on his face.  Harry grinned.  He didn’t need Legillimency to know what Ron was dreaming about.  

 

The events from the day before came flooding back and Harry had to fight the urge to laugh out loud.  Ron and Hermione had both looked rather silly running away from the bouquet and the garter.  Fred and George had come up with a clever way to get the two of them to admit their feelings.  Hermione had been furious with them for embarrassing her, but had forgiven them quickly enough.  She had even been nice to them at dinner last night.

 

He hadn’t liked the way Fred and George kept looking at _him_ last night.  He knew they were up to something.  They weren’t going to stop with Ron and Hermione.  The sooner he left, the better.  He had too much to worry about without adding Fred and George’s matchmaking schemes to the list.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning.  Everyone was tired from the wedding but it was a good feeling.  Everything had gone well; everyone had a wonderful time.  Harry couldn’t stop staring at Ginny.  She had looked so beautiful yesterday …  He knew it was foolish but she looked even more beautiful this morning.  He had to get out of here soon.  He looked over at Ron and Hermione.  He knew they were planning on coming with him but he couldn’t allow that.  He couldn’t risk anyone else’s life.  He just hoped they would forgive him for leaving them behind.  Now that the wedding was over, there was no reason for him to stick around.  He was leaving in the morning, if he could manage it.

 

“Harry!”

 

He looked up guiltily.  He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heart Mrs. Weasley speaking.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said.  “What were you saying?”

 

“That’s quite all right dear,” said Mrs. Weasley, smiling.  “I was just asking if you could go up to the attic and get an extra trunk for Bill and Fleur.  Ginny can show you where they are.”

 

“Oh,” he said, flustered.  _The attic?  With Ginny?  Alone?_   This was not a good idea.  “Well … er … that is … Ron could …”

 

“That’s all right, Harry,” said Bill, smiling.  “I know where the trunks are.  I’ll just go get one.”

 

“But you and Fleur still have a lot to do before you’re ready to leave,” said Mrs. Weasley.

 

“Mum’s right, Bill,” said George, grinning.

 

“Yes,” said Fred.  “You really should let Harry and Ginny go.”

 

Harry frowned at the twins.  What were they up to?  He couldn’t go to the attic with Ginny now.  Not when they had as good as told him that he and Ginny were next in their scheme.  He had to think of a way out of this …

 

“We’ve got plenty of time,” said Bill.  “Don’t worry about it, Harry.  I’ll go get the trunk.”

 

“I weel come to ‘elp,” said Fleur.  “Ze trunk must be beeg enough …”  Her voice trailed off as they went up the stairs.

 

Fred and George exchanged looks and shrugged.  Harry inwardly sighed with relief.  Maybe they were just trying to get him alone with Ginny.  He was more determined than ever to leave tomorrow.  He finished his breakfast in silence, trying not to look at Ginny.  Instead, he looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled.  They were so happy.  They deserved it.  They had both waited long enough to get to this point.  He risked a glance at Ginny.  Maybe after all of this was over …

 

***********

 

Harry wanted to spend some time with Ron and Hermione but they had wandered off after breakfast.  He smiled again.  He could spend time with them this evening.  They deserved some privacy.  He busied himself with helping Mr. Weasley and Charlie clean up the garden.  They had just put away the last chair when Mrs. Weasley came to get them.

 

“Have you seen Bill or Fleur?” she asked, looking rather flustered.

 

Harry hadn't thought about it, but he hadn't seen them since they had gone up to the attic.  

 

“We have to find them,” said Mrs. Weasley.  “They’re going to miss their train if they don’t hurry!”

 

Harry followed the Weasleys into the house to help look for Bill and Fleur.  As he reached the living room, he saw Fred and George by the fireplace, arguing.  Both of them were covered in soot.

 

“I thought you were going to remove it!”

 

“I thought you did!”

 

“It doesn’t matter.  We’d better get to it before –”

 

“Harry!”  Fred jumped guiltily.  “We … er …”  He looked pleadingly at George.

 

“We came to see if Bill needed in help.”

 

“Yes,” said Fred smiling a little too broadly.  “That’s it.”

 

Harry looked at them suspiciously.  They were definitely up to something.  He opened his mouth to tell them that Bill and Fleur were missing, but Mrs. Weasley’s yells reached them.

 

“– don’t know what you were thinking!  You’re going to be late!”

 

“Mum, we didn’t do it on purpose.  The door wouldn’t open!”

 

Fred and George exchanged guilty looks as Bill and Fleur came downstairs followed by a very harried Mrs. Weasley. 

 

“You weren’t trying very hard to get the door open!” she said sternly.

 

“Mum,” said Bill patiently, “we’ve been up there for hours.  We didn’t have our wands.  We tried everything we could think of.  We even pounded on the door and shouted for help.  Didn’t you hear us?”

 

“No,” she said.  “I thought you were in your room packing.  I’ve been down here all morning and – oh!”  she said, spotting Fred and George.  “Did you forget something?”

 

“We just came to see if Bill needed any help before they left,” said Fred quickly.

 

“That’s very kind of you boys,” said Mrs. Weasley.  “It’s a good thing you did.  They’re going to need all of our help to get out of here on time.”  She gave Bill another stern look before she and Fleur headed back up to finish packing.

 

“Fleur and I got locked in the attic,” explained Bill.  He looked at the twins.  “If I didn’t know better, I would think someone tried to play a joke on me.  But you two wouldn’t do that, would you?  You wouldn’t make me late for my own honeymoon.”  The look on his face belied his easy tone.  

 

“Of course not!” said George.  “We would never do that.  We just –”

 

“Harry!”  called Mrs. Weasley.  “Could you come give us a hand?”

 

Harry reluctantly went upstairs to help Mrs. Weasley and Fleur carry the trunks down.  He wanted to know what Fred and George had done, but it wasn’t likely he would find out now.  By the time they had gotten the trunks down, Fred and George were on their way up to help.  Obviously, Bill was done talking to them.  He followed them up, shaking his head.  Harry wanted to scream in frustration.  _Did they do something or not?_   He jumped when Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“All right there, mate?” said Ron, grinning.

 

“Yeah,” said Harry irritably.  He told Ron about Bill and Fleur getting locked in the attic.

 

“Well,” said Ron, shaking his head and laughing.  “It’s a good thing you and Ginny didn’t go to get the trunk for them this morning.  You would have been locked in the attic with her all this time.”

 

As Ron went to tell Hermione what happened, Harry realized that Ron was right.  They had asked him to go get the trunk first – him and Ginny.  Fred and George must have done something to the attic hoping to lock them in there together.  He had to get out of here before Fred and George came up with another plan.  

 

***********

 

Fred and George had stayed on.  They were obviously feeling guilty about Bill and Fleur running late.  Harry was now positive they had done something to with them getting locked in the attic and that it had been intended for him.  He was going to have to be very careful as long as they were around.  When he came down for dinner, most of the Weasleys were already there.  

 

“Harry!” said George brightly.  “It’s about time you joined us.  Here, have a seat.”

 

Harry looked at the chair George pulled out for him warily.  It didn’t look like there was anything wrong with it, but why would George politely offer him a seat?  It was right next to Mr. Weasley.  Surely, they couldn’t do anything if he was sitting there.  Unless ….  He eyed the plate of food already sitting there suspiciously.  They wouldn’t use love potion on him … would they?  He was trying to figure out how to politely decline when Mad-Eye Moody walked in.

 

“Alastor,” said Mrs. Weasley.  “What a pleasant surprise.  We’re just having dinner.  Would you like to join us?”

 

“Thank you, Molly,” said Moody.  He limped around to the chair that George had pulled out for Harry.  “You don’t mind, do you, Potter?  I need to talk to Arthur.”

 

“Of course not,” said Harry, relieved.  He noticed George exchange a look with Fred, who jumped up and tried to grab Moody’s glass of juice.

 

“Why don’t I just get you a fresh glass,” he said jauntily, but Moody waived him away.

 

“No, this is fine,” he said, picking up the glass and taking a long drink.  Fred exchanged another look with George as he sat back down.

 

Harry watched Moody but he was behaving normally – what was normal for him anyway.  He spoke with Mr. Weasley in hushed tones.  Harry assumed they were talking about Order business.  Ron and Hermione were talking quietly and occasionally Hermione would giggle and blush.  Harry tried to remember when the last time was he had heard Hermione giggle.

 

Harry’s attention was drawn back to Moody.  He was speaking a little louder now and gesturing with his arms.  Harry glanced at Fred and George.  They were both staring at their plates fixedly.  Fred looked slightly panicked.

 

“It’s a lonely life,” Moody was saying, his speech now a bit garbled.  “Being an Auror is dangerous and you can’t afford to let people get too close.  CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”  Everyone jumped at that.  Harry had a fleeting flashback to fourth year, but that had been Barty Crouch Jr. masquerading as Moody.

 

Mr. Weasley looked at him nervously.  “Alastor –”

 

“Sorry, Arthur,” said Moody grinning slightly.  At least Harry thought it was a grin.  It was hard to tell with that slash of a mouth.

 

“Now, where was I,” said Moody distractedly.  “Oh, yeah.  Lonely.  Being an Auror can be lonely.  Wasn’t always lonely though,” he slurred, lightly punching Mr. Weasley on the arm.

 

George looked up, wide-eyed.  Harry wondered what they had done this time.  It wasn’t love potion.

 

“Sweet Adelle,” slurred Moody fondly.  “We were supposed to be married, you know.”

 

At those words, everyone forgot about their food and listened to Moody in rapt attention.

 

“That was a woman.  Best Impediment Jinx I ever saw.  And never once forgot elementary wand safety.  Yeah, she was a smart one, all right.  And she had the finest set of –”

 

“Alastor!” said Molly loudly, giving him a stern look.  “There are children present!”

 

“Sorry, Molly,” Moody slurred, completely unabashed.  Harry caught Ron’s eye and they both fought the urge to laugh.  

 

“What happened?” said Ginny, leaning her chin on her hands.

 

Moody sighed sadly.  “Ah, I was a fool,” he said, looking down at his plate.  “I thought she would be in too much danger if she stayed with me so I left her.”

 

Harry stared down at his plate.  He could feel Ginny looking at him and he knew that, if he looked, Hermione would be too.  She had been telling him how foolish he was for a month.  But none of them understood.  He couldn’t put Ginny at risk like that.

 

“She tried to talk me out of it,” Moody was saying.  Harry tried very hard not to listen.  “She was a hell of a woman.  She didn’t use tears or histrionics.  She just told me I was an old fool and she could take care of herself.”

 

Harry looked at Moody, carefully avoiding looking at anyone else.  Both eyes – normal and magical – were looking down at his plate now.  He looked very sad.

 

“I didn’t listen.  If I had … maybe …”

 

“What?” said Ginny.

 

“She up and married some other bloke,” Moody slurred, taking another swig of his juice.  “I figured she’d be safe and happy.  When I got the word …” he trailed off sadly.

 

“What happened?”  Harry realized that he had asked this time and looked down at his plate.  What was he thinking?

 

“Turned out he was working for Voldemort.  She found out about it and took it upon herself to spy on him.  She fed information to the ministry.  I never knew about it.  One night, she found out there was to be an attack on a family in her village.  She sent word to the ministry but went after him herself thinking they couldn’t get there in time.”

 

Harry didn’t want to hear this.  Already his mind had superimposed Ginny’s face over this woman that he didn’t even know.

 

“She went straight to their home and warned them.  The wife got the kids out just in time, but she was still in there with the husband when the Death Eaters arrived.  She helped the husband hold them off so the wife could escape with the kids.  She never even saw it comin’ … one of them bastards got her right in the back with the Killin’ Curse.”

 

Nobody said anything.  Harry heard a slight buzzing in his head.  That wouldn’t happen to Ginny.  She wouldn’t … He closed his eyes.  Of course she would.

 

“If I hadn’t left her … maybe she wouldn’t have … or I coulda been there with her … coulda helped … coulda saved her ….”

 

“Alastor,” said Mr. Weasley quietly.  “Have you been drinking?”

 

“No,” slurred Moody.  “I never touch the stuff.  Messes with the head,” he tried to tap the side of his head and missed, hitting his magical eye instead, making it spin wildly, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“She was something though,” he said, leaning back in his chair.  “I really miss her.  She could do this thing with her –”

 

“Now really!” said Mrs. Weasley, coming over to him.  “Alastor, you should know better than this.  What has gotten into you?”

 

“Steak and kidney pie,” said Moody seriously.  “It was very good too.  And the pumpkin juice.  Very tasty.”  He smacked his lips.

 

“Pumpkin juice?”  She picked up his glass and sniffed.  “Boys,” she said, looking at the twins ominously.

 

“Yes, Mum?” said George, obviously trying to appear innocent.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Do?” said Fred.

 

“Us?” said George.

 

“Yes, you two!” said Mrs. Weasley, setting the cup down with a dull clink.  

 

The twins deflated under their mother’s glare. 

 

“We can sort him out, Mum,” said George.

 

“It’s just Veratox,” said Fred.  “Completely harmless.”

 

“Veratox?” said Mr. Weasley.  “I’ve never heard of it,”

 

“That’s because we’ve just come up with it,” said George.  “Our newest product.”

 

“We just wanted to test it,” said Fred.  “Mad-Eye wasn’t supposed to –”

 

“You put a potion in his drink without knowing what it did?” said Mr. Weasley.

 

“No!” said George.  “We always test our products on ourselves first!”

 

“What does Veratox do?” said Hermione.

 

“It works a bit like a truth potion,” said Fred.  “But it also mimics the affect of being intoxicated.”

 

“That’s how we came up with Veratox,” said George, grinning.

 

“SORT HIM OUT!” shouted Molly.

 

“We’ll give him the antidote.”  The twins jumped up and took Moody by the arm.  As they led him out of the room, he started to sing.  “Fire whiskey, fire whiskey, fire whiskey I cry ...  If I don't get fire whiskey, I swear that I'll die!”  

 

Hermione followed the twins, saying something about finding out more about that potion.  Ron, of course, followed Hermione.  Harry stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table.  

 

“Those two,” she said, shaking her head.  “The things they come up with.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything.  He was still thinking about what Moody had said under the influence of Veratox.  George had been trying to get him to take that potion.  Harry cringed at the thought of what _he_ would have said under its influence.

 

“ … good point though,” Mrs. Weasley was saying.  Harry blinked.  He hadn’t been paying attention.

 

“Sorry?”  he said.

 

“Moody made a good point,” she repeated as she wiped the table.  “You can’t protect people by leaving them.  I tried all last year to explain that to Remus, but he just wouldn’t listen.”

 

“He just didn’t want to put her in danger,” said Harry defensively. 

 

“And look what happened!” said Mrs. Weasley.  “Poor Tonks became so depressed that she was losing her powers!  She could have been seriously injured because she couldn’t defend herself properly.  All his efforts to protect her could have ended up getting her killed!”

 

“But – ” Harry started. 

 

“And for what?”  Mrs. Weasley continued over top of him.  “Tonks knows he’s a werewolf.  She knows what precautions need to be taken.  Just because he’s a werewolf doesn’t mean he doesn’t have the right to be happy!”

 

“Well, yeah, but – ”  Harry tried again.

 

“It’s just silly, if you ask me.  Love is a precious gift.  You can’t just throw it away like that.  Look what happened to poor Alastor!  All his efforts to protect that sweet girl, and she ended up dying anyway.  I’ll never understand men.”

 Harry gave up.  He muttered something about finding Ron and left Mrs. Weasley to her ranting.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes:

This story has already been through the beta process at [**Checkmated**](http://www.checkmated.com/).  It’s finally complete!  This is the fourth and final chapter.  What do the twins have in store for Harry and Ginny?  Read on to find out.  Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!  I also want to thank my beta, **kfrances** , for all of her help and wonderful suggestions.   Please review.  Thanks!

 

**Disclaimer:  The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  
  
No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Harry slept fitfully.  Visions of Ginny battling Death Eaters and dementors and Inferi filled his dreams.  She fought bravely, her flaming hair flying behind her as she dodged and sent out her own curses but a Death Eater got her in the back with a flash of green light.  A dementor sucked out her soul because she was too miserable to produce a proper Patronus.  Hundreds of inferi swarmed over her ….

 

He jerked awake, biting back a scream.  He reached for his glasses as he tried to catch his breath.  It was still dark out.  He glanced over at the shapeless lump in Ron’s bed.  He was still sleeping.  It was now or never.  Pushing back the guilty lump that had risen, he slipped quietly out of bed and got dressed.

 

He had packed a small bag the night before while Ron and Hermione had been talking to the twins about their new potion.  He laid the note he had written on top of Ron’s fish tank.  He knew they were going to be angry with him, but he had to do this.  He couldn’t allow anyone else to die because of him.

 

He went downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.  There were no lights.  He didn’t hear anything.  He was sure everyone was still asleep.  As he crept towards the kitchen, he wondered if he would ever see the Burrow again; if he would ever see Ron and Hermione or Ginny ….

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

Harry jumped at the sound of Ron’s voice.  A candle flared and he saw Ron sitting at the table with his arms crossed.  Hermione was next to him, looking very cross.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry squeaked.

 

“Stopping you from leaving without us,” said Hermione briskly.

 

Harry slumped down in a chair.  Why wouldn’t anyone listen to him?  Why couldn’t they understand?  

 

“You can’t go with me,” he said into his hands.

 

“You can’t do this alone, mate,” said Ron.

 

“He’ll use you to get to me,” said Harry.

 

“That’s a risk we’re prepared to take,” said Hermione.  “You need us, Harry.  You know you do.”

 

“I have to do this alone.”

 

“You can’t do it alone, mate,” said Ron.  “You told us about the cave.  One person couldn’t have done it.  What’s the next one going to be like?  You need me and Hermione to help you.”

 

“You don’t get it!” he erupted.  “He’ll hurt you or kill you …”

 

“Do you really think he’s just going to leave us alone if we stay here?” said Hermione quietly.

 

“Hermione’s right,” said Ron.  “If he’s going to try to use us to get to you, it’s not going to matter if we’re with you or not.”

 

“If we stick together, we can protect each other,” said Hermione firmly.

 

Harry laid his head on his arms.  They were right.  Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew they were right.  Nobody was safe.

 

“Let’s get you back to bed, mate,” said Ron.  “Nobody should be up at this hour.  It’s indecent!”

 

***********

 Harry slept through breakfast.  He decided that was probably a good thing.  Who knew what the twins would try to put in his food?  He would try to grab something later on, after they had left.  He joined the Weasleys outside.  Fred and George had insisted they play one last game of Quidditch before Charlie had to leave.  He saw Lupin had arrived as he rose up in the air on his Firebolt.  It appeared that he was talking to Ginny but when she turned around and waved he realized that it was Tonks.  She had definitely gotten her metamorphosing under control.  Her hair was long and red today.   

After a couple of hours, they decided to take a break and get some drinks.  Harry gratefully landed and headed for the kitchen.  He needed to use the loo, and he was starving.  When he got back into the kitchen, he saw Fred and George going back outside.  Mrs. Weasley was plating up the last piece of a treacle tart.  Harry’s stomach growled in anticipation. 

“Treacle tart!” said Charlie enthusiastically as he rushed by Harry and grabbed the plate.  “Mmmph, 'is grea’.” 

“Charlie!” said Mrs. Weasley.  “That was for Harry!” 

“Sorry,” he said, grinning at Harry.  “Haven’t had mum’s treacle tart in ages.” 

“S’okay,” said Harry, even though his stomach protested. 

“Don’t worry Harry,” said Mrs. Weasley kindly.  “I’ll whip another one up for you.  Go on outside, and I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”  She glared at Charlie as she turned back to the stove.  Charlie looked at Harry apologetically as he went outside.  

He saw Ron and Hermione talking to the twins and headed in their direction.  Just before he reached them, he heard the door slam behind him.  He looked around and saw Charlie make a beeline for Tonks and pull her away from Lupin.

 

“I love you!” he said, getting down on one knee and holding her hand close to his heart.  

 

“What?” said Tonks, bemused.

 

“You’re so beautiful!” said Charlie, beaming up at her.  He stood up and stroked her long red hair.  “Your hair … your eyes … your nose …”

 

“Yeah, well, I can change all of those, you know,” said Tonks, looking around for help.

 

“No!” said Charlie, shaking his head.  “Don’t change a thing!  You’re perfect, just the way you are!”

 

“Really, Charlie, I think, “ Lupin tried to interject.

 

“Stay away from her,” said Charlie angrily.  He looked back at Tonks adoringly.  “You would love Romania.  Come back with me.”

 

“Charlie!” said Mrs. Weasley, who had come out to see what the commotion was.  “What has come over you?”

 

“I love her, Mum,” said Charlie, not taking his eyes off of Tonks.

 

“Fred!  George!” Mrs. Weasley yelled.

 

Harry felt a flutter of panic as they talked to Mrs. Weasley.  _Treacle tart._   Mrs. Weasley had been saving it for him.  

 

“Was I that bad?”

 

“What?”  Harry glanced over at Ron and remembered.  He looked back at Charlie, who was still holding Tonks hand and gazing at her adoringly as the twins tried to pull him away.  _Love potion._

 

“Was I that bad over Romilda?”  Ron asked sheepishly.  Harry couldn’t help but grin.

 

“You were worse,” he said, laughing at Ron’s expression.

 

The twins had finally managed to get Charlie away from Tonks, but he was putting up a great fight.

 

“But I love her!”

 

Harry wandered over to the pond and sat down.  The twins weren’t going to let up.  Ron and Hermione wouldn’t let him leave them behind.  Everyone was in danger.  His thoughts swirled and rolled inside his head and he found himself wishing for a pensieve.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry didn’t have to look.  He had known she would come after him.  The more rebellious part of him had hoped for it.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah, “ he said, turning to look at her.  “I just need some time to think.”

 

“I’m sorry about the twins,” Ginny said.  “They mean well.”

 

“I know,” said Harry.  “I just wish I could make everyone understand.”

 

“You can’t protect us that way,” said Ginny.  “You can’t protect me – ”

 

“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you,” he said, looking out over the pond.  “Any of you.”  Ginny put her arms around him, and he clung to her tightly.  He didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

“I can’t make any promises, Harry,” she said quietly.  “None of us can, not even you.  Do you think I don’t worry about the same thing?  I know you’re going after him.  I know you might not come back.”

 

“Ginny,” he said, pulling her closer to him.  “I just wanted –”

 

“I know,” she said, pulling back to look at him.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ginny smiled and kissed him.  He moaned as she parted her lips, and his tongue slipped inside to war with hers.  How could he have even thought of giving this up?  She was part of him.  She trailed kisses down his neck and Harry pulled her closer, breathing in her flowery scent.  He laid her back on the bank gently and kissed her deeply, pouring his heart into it.

 

“Harry!”  Mrs. Weasley’s voice drifted down towards them, breaking the spell.  Harry groaned in frustration

 

“Treacle tart,” he said, trying to catch his breath.  His stomach rumbled again, and Ginny giggled.

 

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand.  “Let’s get you fed.”

 

Mrs. Weasley was putting the last plate on the table as Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand and sat next to each other.  Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

 

“Does this mean what we think it means?” they said in unison.

 

“Yes,” said Harry, filling his plate.  “So you can stop now.”

 

“Stop what?” said George innocently.

 

“Everything,” said Harry.  “I know what you’ve been up to.”

 

“We haven’t done anything,” said Fred, grinning.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.  “You locked Bill and Fleur in the attic yesterday.”

 

“Did we?”  said George.  “I don’t remember that.  Do you Fred?”

 

“No,” said Fred.  

 

“And you put that Veratox in Moody’s drink last night,” said Harry.  Fred and George just grinned.  “And Charlie got the love potion today!”  At that, everyone started laughing uproariously.  Harry looked around.  Ginny just shrugged, but she looked as confused as he did.

 

“Do you really think Bill couldn’t have gotten out of the attic if he’d wanted to?” chuckled Charlie, wiping tears from his eyes.  “He’s a curse breaker!”

 

Harry just gaped.  “But –”

 

“And you know Moody would have been able to tell if his drink had been tampered with,” said Hermione, smiling.

 

“But he –”

 

“And I raised those two,” said Molly, her eyes twinkling.  “They wouldn’t get a love potion past me.”

 

“But Charlie –”

 

“Is a very good actor,” said Charlie, grinning broadly.

 

“Why?” said Harry, bemused.  None of this made any sense.

 

“We just wanted you to think about what you were doing, mate,” said Ron, grinning as he loaded his plate with food.

 

“You wouldn’t listen to us,” said Hermione matter-of-factly.  “So, when Fred and George –”

 

“You were in on it?” said Harry incredulously.

 

“Everyone was in on it,” said Fred, beaming.  “Took quite a bit of work, you know.”

 

“Yeah,” said George.  “Moody was the best, though.  I never thought he would agree to it.”

 

“And you did all this just to make me –”

 

“Realize how stupid you were being,” said Ginny, beaming at her brothers.

 

“You too?”  said Harry, looking at her in surprise.

 

“I wasn’t in on it,” she said, still smiling.  “But I think my brothers are brilliant.  Prats, but brilliant prats.”

 

“Well, somebody had to make Harry see reason,” said Hermione.

 

“Like you and Ron didn’t need any help at all,” said Harry, smirking as Hermione turned pink.

 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t planning on leaving Hermione to protect her, either,” said Ron.

 

“Like you could,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

 

“Like I’d even consider it,” said Ron, taking her hand and kissing it.

 

“Well, Fred,” said George.  “I think our work here is done.”

 

“Yeah,” said Fred.  “Unless Charlie …”  He grinned at his brother who, looked horrified.

 

“You two stay away from me.”

 

 Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at the people around him, still chuckling and smiling.  His family.  He took Ginny’s hand and smiled at her.  It was good to be home.


End file.
